


Learning From The Best

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always known his Aunt wanted to seduce him, and finally, he's caved. After all, he doesn't want to be a virgin when he goes back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, and he really should learn from the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning From The Best

Draco sat in his Aunt's bedroom, waiting nervously for her to arrive and wondering if he'd made the right decision by turning up. Many times over the past few years Aunt Bellatrix had made it clear that she desired him, but he had always resisted until last week, when she made a _very_ convincing case of why he should allow her to seduce him.

Of course, thinking back he couldn't remember all the points she'd made -- he'd been a bit overwhelmed -- but as he remembered it was something along the lines of 'being perfect for his future wife' and 'learning sexual skills from the best'. Plus, he really didn't like the idea of being a virgin when he ended up fucking any of the girls at school. He particularly had his eye on Pansy, and he knew he couldn't be stammering around like an idiot. It wouldn't do. So, as his Aunt had planned, he'd played right into her hands and agreed to meet her here, assuming she would already be present.

Bellatrix, however, seemed to have other ideas. Draco knew she loved playing games and keeping him on tenterhooks seemed to be one of her latest; he had to say he didn't think much of it. His eyes were trained on the door, waiting for her to arrive through it, so he was quite shocked to find her Apparating straight into the room wearing her Death Eater robes and mask like she'd just come back from a mission.

"Draco, dear," she said softly, removing the Death Eater attire with a flick of her wand to reveal her usual black corset dress underneath. "Thank you ever so much for waiting. I was a little _tied up_."

"I can see," Draco mused. "Tell me, did you ever learn to use a door?"

Bellatrix giggled. "Oh, dear nephew!" He raised his eyebrows and stared at her just as she started to undress right in front of him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting her to strip as soon as she entered the room. "Haven't you ever seen a real woman before? I suppose this is exactly what today is all about."

"If you say so," Draco said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He averted his gaze, not wanting her to hold the power of sex over his head.

"Look!" Bellatrix commanded, growing angry as she saw her nephew ignoring her beauty. "You _will_ look at me, Draco."

Draco allowed his eyes to float over his Aunt's body, though his stare was piercing as he hated being ordered about. He took in all her features -- her breasts weren't sagging, despite her age, and her shaved cunt looked delicious. Yes, she had certainly kept herself in great shape over the years. "You're beautiful," he said softly, almost mesermised by her body.

"Why thank you," she said coyly, though it sounded very much as if she had heard it all before. "I assume you know the obvious body parts." Draco nodded, blushing and feeling patronised. "But do you know how to please a woman?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"I'll just have to teach you the secrets, then," she smiled. "Now, strip. I'm surprised you aren't naked already."

Completely embarrassed, Draco did as he was told, though he turned away from her slightly. She didn't say anything, obviously reveling in what she was able to do to him. "Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?" he said as he took off his underpants, resisting the urge to place his hands over his well-endowed package, which was now standing at attention.

"That comes next, darling," she said quietly, her eyes seemingly unable to be taken away from his groin. "I see you got _that_," she pointed to his cock, "from your father."

"Is that good or bad?" he said, and then realised he wanted to ask a more important question. "Hang on, you've slept with my father?"

Bellatrix nodded and smiled. "Of course."

"Does mother know?"

"She doesn't need to," Bellatrix said, waving her hands dismissively. "It was when we were teenagers."

Draco frowned, which Bellatrix obviously saw as the next thing she said was designed to cheer him up.

"Yes, that's good. _Very_ good. You're even bigger than my husband."

"Really?" Draco's jaw was wide open, though with all this normal conversation his erection had turned into a semi. Blushing, he moved his hands to cover it, just a little bit, and noticed his Aunt holding a crooked finger out towards him.

"Come here, my dear," she said, placing her arms over his shoulders when he got near enough. Draco gulped as she pulled him in closely and placed her lips on his, though he was pleasantly surprised when the kiss was actually _nice_. Whenever he'd kissed before it had ranged from being horrible to being okay. He wouldn't have said it was something he would ever really enjoy doing. Until now. His body tingled and his erection grew when she softly licked his lips and forced them open with her tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth.

When the kiss ended, Draco felt a little dizzy and there was a smile playing on his lips. He didn't want her to get too cocky, though, so he held it back and nodded. "That was okay," he said casually, and Bellatrix laughed.

"Just like your father. Never willing to admit how good it really feels." Bellatrix looked downwards and grinned. "I see you're back in full swing though," she said, winking at him.

Draco started to get excited, in the hopes she'd suck him off, but it seemed she had other ideas when she indicated he should get to his knees. Grumbling, he obeyed and remembered the lesson was to learn how to please a woman. He knew it would get him far in life, but he was aching for release and he hated to be kept on edge. The wooden floor was tough on his knees, and he wondered why she had that in her bedroom -- didn't people usually have carpet? It certainly made it easier for _these_ sort of situations.

"Go on, then," she said, gently pushing his head towards her cunt. He had to shuffle forwards a bit, but he outstretched his tongue and licked lightly. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, he was just making it up as he went along, but she seemed satisfied. "Are you sure you haven't done this before, little nephew?" she moaned.

Draco nodded as best he could, taking care around her clitoris. When he gave it a lick her thighs tightened, and she grabbed his hair and pulled him over to the bed with her. She sat down on it, spread her legs and pushed him forwards into her now wet pussy. He could see drops glistening, and could taste the brackishness on his tongue. This time he pressed his tongue a little harder, and she squealed in what he could only assume was delight. This gave him more courage and he found her hole and pushed his tongue as far in as he could.

"Use your finger on my clit," Bellatrix said breathlessly, and Draco did as asked. He pressed it quite hard, but eased off slightly when she told him it was too sensitive. He switched from tonguing her to licking all around and in between her labia, ocasionally moving his finger out of the way to suck on her clit. "Merlin, that's good. I think I'm going to come," she gasped.

Eager, Draco lapped away faster and Bellatrix's thighs tightened around his head once more. She very nearly started humping his face and Draco focused all his attentions on her tiny little rosebud, resisting the urge to yelp when she grabbed hold of his hair tightly as she came in his face, juices dripping out of her. Her hold only eased once she came down off her high, smoothing down the part she'd grabbed hold of and pushing him away with her foot.

"Good boy. Surprisingly, you don't seem to need any help in that area," she said quietly, her breathing still a little ragged. Not knowing what to do he stared at the floor, though he couldn't help but grin at what he'd just done. "You'll make a wonderful husband."

"I know," he said confidently, bringing his gaze up to look at her.

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide in anger. "Don't ever appear so cocky when I am teaching you!"

"Yes, yes, okay," he said hurriedly as he watched her reach for her wand, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds he was writhing in pain on the floor, shaking and screaming as he felt his Aunt's unforgiveable curse running through him. It only lasted a few seconds, but she was far too good at it.

"What won't you do?" Bellatrix said, grinning.

Draco stuttered as he got himself up off the floor. "I-I-I won't appear cocky when you are teaching me."

"Good," she said, walking around him in a circle and momentarily prodding him with her wand. "Now, let's see how good you are at sex. On the bed, face up -- I'm going to ride you for your first time so you can get a nice feel of it."

Grinning, Draco obeyed -- this was something he'd been waiting for for a very long time. He'd heard people brag about it, though he suspected a few were actually lying, and it sounded amazing. Plus, anything has got to be better than your own hand. His cock was rock hard and he was ready and waiting, staring at his Aunt's body lustfully when she climbed onto the bed.

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this," she said quietly, leaning over him and nibbling on his ear. He closed his eyes as he felt Bellatrix impale herself on his cock, and once she was all the way in he groaned loudly. It really did feel as good as he'd heard people say.

"Oh, wow," Draco moaned, lying back and enjoying the sensations as she pumped up and down on him. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down and licked his lips hungrily.

"You want them?" Bellatrix said, obviously seeing his little gesture that he hadn't even realised he'd done. He nodded and opened his mouth wide to allow one of the nipples to enter his mouth, licking around the areola and gently nibbling. "That's a good boy," she whispered.

Draco switched breasts and felt the pressure rising up in his cock, though he didn't want to come so soon, it would be terribly embarrassing. He tried to hold back and think of something, anything, that wasn't related to sex, but with his Aunt's juicy nipples in his mouth and the vigorous way she was riding him, it wasn't possible. "Oooh," he moaned as she sent him over the edge, milking his cock for everything it was worth.

"That was a little soon, darling," Bellatrix smirked, lifting up and rolling onto the bed next to him. "Here, you can carry on pleasing me while we wait for your erection to come back."

Embarrassed, Draco looked down and noticed his cock slowly going limp. He knew he'd need a few minutes before he was ready for another fucking and hopefully this time he could last a lot longer. He bent his body so he was lying on his side and moved his hands to Bellatrix's waiting cunt. She was deliciously wet; their combined juices running down her legs and onto the bed.

Going completely off instinct he inserted his index finger and placed his thumb on her clit, rolling it around in circles as he gently went in and out.

"Faster!" she commanded, and he upped the speed.

Draco wanted to please her more than any other man had, especially his father, and so he coiled round to play with her breasts at the same time. He licked around the areola again and she begged him to take it into his mouth, but he refused. He liked teasing her, having this power over her, and only when her vaginal walls tightened and her thighs clamped together did he nibble and suck on it, sending her over the edge.

"You're... you're good," she panted, trying to regain her breath back. "I see you're standing at full attention."

"Don't expect any less," he said casually, though worried his Aunt might take it the wrong way and send another unforgiveable his way. When she didn't do anything, he grew a little more confident. "Turn around, on all fours. I want to fuck you like the dog you are."

Bellatrix licked her lips and smirked at him, and for a second he wasn't sure exactly how she was going to take his demands. "I didn't think you had it in you, boy."

"Shut up," he barked, getting the all clear from her that this dominant behaviour was okay. He spread her legs faster than she could do it herself and knelt behind her, wasting no time plunging his erect and swollen manhood into her, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her backwards onto him.

"Oh that's it, little nephew," Bellatrix panted. "Like to play rough, do you?"

"Play with yourself," he demanded, watching delightfully as her hand raced under her body to rub her clit. It was at this point Draco realised he liked being the dominant partner in bed. As much as he'd enjoyed Bellatrix riding him, being in control was a lot sexier. He fucked her faster, slapping her arse every now and then and causing her to moan and groan. He liked her being vocal; it gave him the confidence he needed to be dominant.

"I think I'm close again," she whispered, and he knocked her hand away from her clit.

"Not yet!"

"Well, aren't you a naughty boy?" she taunted him, and he could tell she was going to go from very horny to very angry in a matter of minutes if he didn't let her come.

"Fine," he sneered. "If you're too much of a wanton slut to wait."

Bellatrix's hand flew back to her cunt and she screamed in ecstasy as she had her third orgasm of the night. She threw her head back and it was all Draco needed to explode inside her, thrusting into her cunt roughly and sparing no mercy.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix panted. "It seems my little nephew is a man, after all."

Draco wanted to say something about how patronising she was being, but after what he'd just got away with during sex he didn't think going any further was a wise idea. Keeping his trap shut he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and not knowing what to think.

"For a first time, you were good," she said, staring at him, her eyes piercing into his skull. "But I think we'll need a few more lessons before we unleash you on the girls of Hogwarts."

There was a month left of the summer holidays, and he knew this was going to be a very pleasurable and satisfying summer, though he worried he might be a little bit tired out by the time he made it to school. Either way, he was certainly going to be the sex god he'd always bragged that he was.

"I quite agree," he smirked at her, and then found himself screaming in agony on the floor as she threw another Unforgiveable his way. For the next month at least, he was going to have to keep his arrogance in check.


End file.
